Diabolik Twins
by xXRockN'RollPrincessXx
Summary: Meet Asami and Ryuu Kuronuma, two twins sent to live with the Sakamaki brothers. How will this brother and sister survive? Then again, these twins aren't exactly normal... I'm terrible at summaries. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

** This is only my second fanfic, so criticism is allowed! **

Chapter 1

**Asami's P.O.V.**

"Hey... Ryuu, are you sure this is the place?" I looked at my twin brother and then back at the mansion. He sighed, "Yup." I stared at him in shock. _NOPE. NOPENOPENOPE. I'm NOT going in there._ I slapped his back. "Good luck in there!" I started running to town at max speed. I could here the wind in my ears as my breathing turned ragged. I looked behind me and noticed that my twin brother was right behind me. He always was a faster runner than me. He grabbed my arm and tugged me back to the mansion. I flailed my arms and legs, trying to escape from Ryuu's death grip. He led me to the mansion's large gate and let go of my arm.

"Honestly... " He pushed open the gates and then pushed me in front of him. I shook my head and walked in front of my wimpy brother. He was the more athletic one of us. Yet, hilariously, he was so easily scared. I, however, was the brains of the two of us. Yet, according to our family, I had a supposed 'attitude'. I glanced back to make sure Ryuu was still behind me. I felt a drop of rain of my head and looked up. Gray clouds had formed above head and it was starting to rain. I grabbed my brother's hand and ran to the front door. "On the count of three, we open the door. Got it?" I said in the last part in a slightly menacing voice. "One..." I grabbed the left door handle. "Two..." Ryuu grabbed the right door handle. We took a deep breath and said in union, "Three!" We pushed open the doors in perfect unison.

I gaped in awe of the beauty of the mansion. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ryuu was looking at something off to the left of the stairway. I turned my attention over to where he was looking and saw a red-haired guy laying on a couch. I slowly started walking over to the couch, my brother still standing in the entrance. "Ryuu! Get over here!" I half whispered and half shouted. He blinked at me almost as if he just noticed that I wasn't standing beside him. He slowly started walking over to me. _He's so slow when he's scared..._ I mentally rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist. I led him over to where the red-head was sleeping. I put a finger to my lips to show that we needed to be quiet. I grabbed a marker out of my bag and started sketching a mustache and goatee on the red-head's face. I grinned at my handy work. Even my brother stopped looking scared and smiled.

Before the red-head could open his eyes, we ran behind the couch and ducked our heads. I giggled and peered over the couch and at his face. His emerald eyes bore into mine and I ducked back down. I jabbed Ryuu in the gut and pointed over the edge of the couch. He looked over the edge of the couch but quickly pulled his head back down. His eyes showed obvious fear. Because we were twins I knew exactly what he was thinking. I gave him a _'Do you really wanna try to make a run for it?'_ look. He nodded back at me. I sighed and shook my head at how easily scared he was. _So much for relying on my younger brother... _We may be twins, but we're nothing alike. Well, aside from the fact that we look exactly like each other. I slightly stood up and nodded to Ryuu.

He did the same as me. My heart was starting to beat faster with excitement. I stood up and looked at the boy on the couch with a grin. I broke into a sprint and darted away. I turned back slightly and made a face at him and Ryuu. Ryuu was starting to stand up behind the couch. My grin stayed on my face. Then, I bumped into someone from behind and turned around. A guy with black hair and eyes that looked like rubies. He wore plain glasses and a very formal suit. "Oops!" I giggled and grabbed Ryuu's arm as ran past, making him stop. The black-haired boy sighed, "Just who are you are what are you doing here?"

"I'm Asami Kuronuma and this is my twin brother Ryuu." I motioned at Ryuu as he tried to escape my death grip. My death grip was a much stronger version of his death grip. I chuckled and let him go. _He may be the more athletic one, but when I'm serious... You better start running..._ I looked behind me and saw that the red-head was standing behind Ryuu. I grabbed Ryuu and hugged him, sticking my tongue out at the red-head. "My cute little twin brother can only be bugged by me..." I smiled with a sadistic glint in my eyes. I could tell he just noticed that my eyes were different colors. My right eye was a velvety purple and my left eye was a blood-red. For Ryuu his right eye was red and his left eye was purple. _Just like a mirror, right? _It was always fun to mess around with people because no one could tell the difference if we changed our appearance. "Hey, Ryuu..." I started whispering in his ear, "Lets play _that game_ with them..." He smiled at me and we ran away from the two men that were still standing there. We ran into the kitchen and I let my hair out of the pony tail I had it in. I handed him my hair tie and he handed me a bobby pin. I pinned the right side of my hair back and he put his strangely long hair into a ponytail. I grabbed some contact lenses out of my bag and gave them to Ryuu an put some on myself. _We'll always be able to fool everyone with our games. No matter who they are, we always fool them..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ryuu's P.O.V.**

Asami and I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. When I looked at Asami, I saw myself reflected in a mirror. _Although she's sadistic, she IS my sister..._ I sighed and ran past her. I turned and grinned at her like she normally would. "Isn't this going to be fun, 'Ryuu'?" I could match her voice perfectly, although it took a year to perfect it. She smiled back, "Right, 'Asami'..." I flicked her forehead. "I don't sound like that!" We continued from the dining room to the entrance hall. "Hey! Anyone home?" I sighed and took Asami's hand. I led her to the stairway and saw that the red-head was laying on the couch. I waved my hand over his face and he grabbed my wrist. "Oh, tell me you did not just do that..." I could hear my sister laugh. I grinned and pinned his arm behind his back. My sister came up and grabbed his hair and whispered, "Never underestimate us."

"You never informed me of why you are here." I glanced at the guy with the glasses and he sighed, "We shouldn't talk here. Come this way." I nodded and followed the black-haired man into a room with a couch that he motioned for me and my sister to sit on "My 'brother' and I were sent to live here by our dad," I started to explain.

"Because Dad said he had business in another country." Asami finished for me. "Although we never had to go anywhere when he went on trips before."

**Asami's P.O.V.**

I looked at the guy and then my brother. "I was not informed of this." His black hair shifted as he pushed his glasses up.

"What is it that we have here? Two cute little humans~?" A playful voice rang out from above us. I turned my head to look at where the voice came from. A boy with a fedora, bright green eyes, and cherry red hair. As soon as our eyes met, he disappeared. _What the hell?! Where'd he go? _Suddenly I felt something wet run across my cheek. "He tastes sweet." I tried to wipe the stuff off my cheek using my sleeve. "No. Just NO. You do NOT just lick someone!" I yelled and grabbed his red hair. I heard my brother sigh. I glanced at him and saw that he a boy with violet hair and eyes in a headlock. The boy looked just like 'That Person'... _Looks like I have an enemy already._ "This one over here is sweet as well." The violet haired boy was still able to talk calmly even though he was in my brother's headlock. _Impressive, I guess._ Though it's probably because Ryuu and I switched places and he thought Ryuu was a girl.

"Now, you four, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite?"The man with the black hair sighed and shook his head.

"Ehh~? But doesn't everyone want to try something that looks yummy~?" The red-head laughed even though I was pulling his hair, "Right, Kanoto?"

The boy with the violet hair laughed, "Yes." _What's up with these guys?_ I let the red-head go and broke Ryuu's headlock. "Aren't they strange?" I whispered to Ryuu. He nodded back with a frown. He looked like he wanted to say 'Strange is an understatement.' But he remained silent and went back to looking around the room.

"Lame." A voice came from nowhere. "I'm sick of you guys." The red-head got up and looked around with an aggravated expression.

"Screw you! I know that's you Subaru! Show yourself!" The red-head was yelling his head off at this point._ Jeez..._

"Over here." A boy with pure white hair and crimson eyes appeared and stood with his back to the wall._ So the albino is Subaru. Good to know._ I glared at him for making even more of an uproar. "You. How dare you disturb my precious sleep?" Subaru glared right at me as he said this._  
_

"Well you didn't have to come down here you know." I grinned and stood up with my arms crossed over my chest. "Oh, and you didn't have to be so damn rude about it." I felt a small shiver run down my back as I felt someone glare at me from behind. I didn't need to look back because I could already guess who it was.

"Shut up!" Subaru growled at me and I glanced at Ryuu. He was sitting on the couch trying to hold back a laugh with his hands covering his mouth. An occasional chuckle escaped his mouth. The albino punched the wall, making a large crater in the lavender wall. _And he has anger management issues. Just our luck. _I sat back down and looked at my brother.

"Now. Has anyone been told anything about these two who have come here to live with us?" The gut with black hair looked briefly at the four other men. I glanced at each of them in turn as well. I was daring them to talk. When no one spoke, I closed my eyes and rested my head on my right hand. I tapped my fingers on my knee and sighed.

"Are you the two he mentioned?" I opened my eyes and looked over to where the voice was coming from. A boy with blond hair was laying on a chocolate-brown couch with his eyes closed. This one looked slightly older than the others though.

"Shu, do you know something about these two?" _Shu, huh?_ I continued staring at Shu, expecting an answer. Shu laid there for a second before he started to talk._  
_

"Maybe." My eye twitched. He was starting to get on my nerves. _All you have to say is 'Maybe'!? _I sighed and looked at Ryuu. His face clearly said, 'Get. Me. Out. Of. Here.' I smiled inwardly so the others would not see my amusement. Although it probably showed in my eyes.

"Don't 'Maybe' me. I would like an explanation." The boy with purple hair said with an annoyed tint to his voice. I nodded at him in agreement. "I would also like to know as to why we're here," I whispered and looked at Shu expectantly.

xX._~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_.Xx

**Author's Note - Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and showing your support for this story! Until the next update, ByeBye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading this! Although I have a little glitch on my computer... Sticky keys show up when I press the 'enter' key. :'( I hate glitches... Anyway~, here you go! The 3rd chapter of Diabolik Twins~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, just the twins Ryuu and Asami! Although I do wish I owned Diabolik Lovers. Team Kanato forever! Yes, I like Kanato. Why? Read my profile and you'll know.**

Chapter 3

**Asami's P.O.V.**

" That guy... Contacted me the other day." Everyone in the room was looking at Shu. "He said, 'We have guests arriving from the church, so treat them with respect.' " Everyone stared at Shu as he had three heads or something when they heard what he said._  
_

"What? Are you saying that these two are the prospective bride and groom?" The red-head yelled at Shu. His face looked hilarious with the black mustache and goatee that I drew on him earlier. I jabbed Ryuu in the ribs and motioned at the red-head with my eyes. He and I started snickering quietly. I stopped snickering when I realized that he said 'bride and groom'. Those were my least favorite words ever. I refuse to marry anyone! I growled at the red-head.

"Oh, is that all?"The one that looked like 'That Person' sighed hugged a teddy bear to his chest. The teddy bear had an eye-patch and a pink vest on. I stared into it's empty black eyes and smiled silently. _He might be my new enemy, but he does have a cute little teddy bear!_

The red-head with a fedora hummed and said, "More like sacrifices than a bride and groom." I glanced over at him with a scowl.

**Ryuu's P.O.V. **

_Sacrifices? Bride and groom? What the hell is going on here?!_ I glanced around the room slightly nervously while Asami was glaring holes through everyone. I had contacts that made my left eye red and my right eye purple, just like Asami's eyes. Asami's contacts made her left eye purple and her right eye red, just like mine. Asami and I both bought contacts so that we could play our games without anyone being able to figure out who was who.

"He also mentioned not to kill them." I stared at Shu in shock. _What does he mean by 'don't kill them'? Is he really trying to say that they would kill us?! What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here!? _I stared at Asami with big eyes. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. Her eyes said it all. 'How are you even my brother? Boring.'

"That means that we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them." The red-head next to Asami purred. _Looks like we have a pervert to deal with..._ I shifted towards Asami and latched onto her arm. Her eye twitched and she glanced at me. She petted my head with her free hand, her thin fingers running through my dark blue hair. Our hair was a dark navy blue that was almost black. We had inherited our hair color from our mother.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."The black-haired guy started as he looked at Asami and I. "That is the first son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third son Ayato." The red-head smirked at me and I looked back at Reiji.

"Kanato..." Reiji motioned at the one that looked like 'That Person'.

He smiled at me eerily and said, "Please let me sample you again sometime." He hugged a teddy bear to his chest. Asami pulled me closer as she stuck her tongue out at Kanato. I could tell already that a war was going to start between these guys and my sister. "He's mine so back off!" Asami growled at Kanato with a glint of hatred in her eyes. Reiji shot us a brief glare before talking again.

"Raito." He motioned to the pervert and he smiled at Asami. I just noticed that he and Ayato are actually really alike. They both had bright green eyes, red hair and personalities that would make Asami want to murder them.

"Pleased to meet you, Little Bastard. Little Bitch." Ayato winked at us as he said this. Asami sighed and looked at Reiji. I narrowed my eyes Raito

"And the last son, Subaru." I chuckled as I remembered that a Subaru was a kind of car in America. _I guess it's a good thing that we're in Japan instead of America. If we were in America, I'd be calling him Mr. Car. But then I'd beaten to a pulp._ I covered my mouth, trying to muffle my laughter. Asami glanced at me and grinned with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

**Asami's P.O.V.**

_I have an idea... This is gonna be fun. _"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Asami Kuronuma and I'm the older sister of the two of us." I nodded at each of them except for Kanato. I gently tapped Ryuu's head and waved my hand over to the six brothers.

"My name is Ryuu Kuronume and I'm the younger twin." Ryuu smiled to the six brothers, he even smiled at Kanato. I scowled and turned my head so that I could see Kanato out of the corner of my eye. He looked way too childish for his age. Way too childish to trust. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled, "Bastard. Don't come near us."

"Didn't you say that you Asami?" Reiji looked at Ryuu and adjusted his glasses. We grinned at the same time and looked at each other. "Let's play a game!" I yelled out in the quiet room.

"It's called the which one is Asami and which one is Ryuu Game!" Ryuu continued. Everyone in the room was now looking at us as if we had three heads or something. I smiled even wider when no-one said anything. "It looks like no-one can tell the difference. It's always the same!" I giggled quietly at first and them my laughter gradually became louder as I said the last sentence, "You know nothing at all~!" _Shut up, Asami._ Ryuu's voice echoed through my head and I immediately closed my mouth. _Sorry..._ I whispered in my head. _Wait a damn second. If you can use your power, then can I use mine too?_ I lowered my head and smiled mentally. I closed my eyes and imagined vines slowly coming in through the windows. The vines were bright green with white roses growing on them. I could see the vines wrapping around the brothers' ankles, preventing them from moving. I opened my eyes and raised my head. _Yup. It work alright. _I heard Ryuu sigh in my mind. I turned to look at Ryuu and saw that he was covered in vines, the white roses forming a smiley face. I covered my mouth and chuckled, "Oops."

**Author's Note - Is getting favorites really this hard? Wow... Did not know that... Anyway, I've been on a trip to visit my family so I couldn't upload anything. Sorry everyone!****  
**

**Question - What genres do you think fit this story? **

** Until the next update, ByeBye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Hey everyone~! I'm actually surprised that my fanfic keeps getting more and more popular with each update! Thanks for the favorites, Arabella goddess of the Stars, Panda Says Rawr, KitsuneHime18x, Fire3566, and everyone else! You are the best and I'm sorry for not updating! FORGIVE ME~ T^T Thanks for the suggestion KitsuneHime~! Ouron High School Host Club FOREVER~!**

Chapter 4

**Asami's P.O.V.**

I waved my hand over the vines that wrapped around my brother and watched as they revealed Ryuu's irritated face. "Guess I need to work on using my powers, huh." I giggled. Ryuu just looked too cute with that angry look on his face.

"Don't even try the innocent act on me, Asami!" Ryuu growled as he turned to face me. _I just can't take it anymore~!_ I beamed and Ryuu's eyes widened. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and snuggled my head into his shoulder. Ryuu struggled under my grip and tried to push me away from him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and met his glare. A look of fear crossed his face as I brought my hand up to the back of his neck. I pressed my nails into his neck and smiled. _Don't test me, Ryuu~__  
_

_"Ahem," _Reiji coughed. I looked over to him and snapped my fingers. The vines unwrapped themselves from the brothers' ankles and crawled back out the window. The edges of my vision started to blur and my heart started slowing down. I held my hands over my heart and hunched over. My vision faded to back and the last thing I heard was Ryuu yelling my name.

"Asami! Asa... " But even that faded out too.

Dream

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a place that looked like our old house. The house had a dark red roof that was old and falling apart in some places. The walls of the house were a pale yellow color. The walk-way that led to the red door was lined with red and purple rose bushes. I remembered when I first used my powers. I had always wanted to see a purple rose, but all the roses at our house were a simple red. I gently put my hand on the purple rose-bush like I had all those years ago. A vine gently wrapped around my finger and a small purple rose bloomed on the center of the vine.

"Asami? Is that you?" I jerked my hand away from the rose-bush and spun around. My eyes widened at who was standing there._ There's no way in hell he could be here._ I sighed and closed my eyes. "You can't recognise your own flesh and blood, Dad?" I opened my eyes and laughed coldly. "That's just pathetic." My harsh tone made my dad glare at me. His violet eyes bore into mine and his violet hair was blowing slightly in the wind. "Tsk." I could hear the vines behind me crawling us at an incredible speed. Dad's eyes widened in shock as he looked behind me. I smirked and took a step back, into the roses.

I could feel the vine wrapping around me as I closed my eyes.

**Ryuu's P.O.V.**

_ I've been looking for who know how long and I **Still **can't find her! Where is She?_ I looked around the rose garden. Many of the roses were purple or red, but the occasional blue rose could be seen in the mix. Asami was usually here in her dreams. My eyes widened in fear as I realized where she was. "Don't tell me... She's at that place?!"

I opened a portal in front of me and ran inside. A bright light surrounded me and I squinted to see. The light dimmed and I saw our old house. In front of the old house was our dad and a giant ball of rose vines. _Annoying. I hate him. I'll kill him. I'll destroy him for what he did to Mom..._ A gentle whisper could be heard coming from the rose vines. The vines slowly unwrapped themselves to reveal Asami. She was wearing knight's armor, a long flowing red cape, and had a single red rose tucked behind her ear.

"This is what you get for hurting Mom." Asami giggled as she unsheathed a sword and pointed it at our dad. Our dad stepped back and turned to run away, but she was too quick. She put one foot in front of her and lunged at him. She giggled insanely and swung the sword at him, her eyes dull and clouded over.

"Better run, 'cause you know what'll happen when I catch you!" Our dad turned to look back, but Asami was right behind him. His eyes widened as he tripped on a tree root, landing face first. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran towards them to stop Asami from brutally murdering our dad. "Hey, Asami!" I yelled as I ran over to her, "What are you doing?"

She turned with a grin on her face and rested the sword on her shoulder."Oh, nothing Ryuu~" She tapped the sword against her shoulder and chimed, "We're just playing a game, right?" She smiled down at our dad. He tried to slowly crawl away and Asami stabbed the ground infront of him. She began laughing as she brought her sword up. her laughter was like a horrifying screechas she brought the sword down again.

**Author's Note - Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm still in school and I don't that much time to write and I'm sorry, but I'll try to write every day to update a bit more! It's 'cause of you guys I update and I want you all to know that I hope you'll continue to show your support! **

**Until the next update, ByeBye~!**


End file.
